


❃ Blossom For You ❃

by lunita_solita



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, u better believe this is gonna be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunita_solita/pseuds/lunita_solita
Summary: Word of mouth reaches the ears of the successful actor, Tasuku Takato, of the youthful owner of a popular flower shop along Veludo Way who is said to cultivate the most beautiful of flowers with the hands of an angel. With his interest piqued, Tasuku finds himself at the doors of the flower shop one beautiful spring day, not knowing what destiny had in store.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 40





	❃ Blossom For You ❃

_ ❃ _

_ The life of a flower begins with the seed. Every seed holds the chance for life within its tough shell, and when planted into loose soil and given the necessary amount of water and love, it can have its chance to truly flourish. A seed could be hidden away for years and still hold onto the hope to bloom. _

_ ❃ _

Tasuku held his breath, his princely smile still fresh on his lips as his final line rang through the theater. One beat of silence, then two. In the quiet, his slow, deep breaths were deafening. 

The audience did not stir, still entranced by the world God Troupe had so gracefully painted on the stage throughout the length of the evening’s performance. However, like clockwork, the spellbound attendees came back to reality. 

It always starts with scattered applause. The applause slowly grows to a loud round of cheers, and eventually, the audience reaches a thundering roar in the form of a standing ovation. Tasuku’s eyes quickly darted over the crowd, trying his best to register their faces as his own heart swelled with a familiar sense of pride that blossoms in these precious moments, up here on stage. 

Tasuku chuckled to himself.  _ I did it _ , he thought. 

The curtain slowly descended, casting its shadow on the stage, and Tasuku was promptly attacked by his fellow troupe members, each grinning widely as they pull him into a group hug.

“You killed it out there, Tasuku!”

”Your adlib in the second act really got the audience worked up!”

“Yeah! You even got the crew distracted tonight!”

Tasuku chuckled and shook his head. “It is nothing special guys, I would not have been able to do it without your support.”

One of the younger, livelier ensemble members laughed as he playfully punched Tasuku on the shoulder. “That is our Tasuku for you! Humbler than the rest of us here!” The other troupe and ensemble members continued their cheers and whoops as they retreated to the wings of the stage in preparation for the curtain call, well, all but one. 

Tasuku felt eyes on the back of his head, and he turned, his eyes meeting those of co-lead, Haruto, who’s frown was clearly visible from across the stage. Haruto's face flushed in embarrassment and his eyes widened ever so slightly, mortified of having been caught staring. Haruto was a great actor, but never the greatest when it came to social recoveries, so Haruto immediately redirected his focus on a very small crease, that somehow, magically appeared on the cuff of his sleeve.

He kept his eyes down, focused on fixing the cuff to his costume’s sleeve, even as Tasuku’s lumbering figure slowly approached him. 

Tasuku smiled gently, "Haruto, you did great tonight."

It was quite amusing for Tasuku to see the tips of his ears flush red. For some odd reason, Haruto always had a hard time receiving compliments from him. Was it because Tasuku was God Troupe's lead actor? Did Haruto actually respect Tasuku as a person?

Haruto cleared his throat, as he finally brought his eyes back up to meet those of Tasuku's “Hmph, of course I did great. You, however? Your delivery could have been stronger there in your first scene with Riku." 

Oh. I guess not, Tasuku thought to himself. He chuckled and shrugged. "You always catch my mistakes, don't you Haruto?"

The young man paused, his stern expression softening slightly as he reached out to softly pat Tasuku on the arm. "But tonight was definitely one of your best performances yet, Tasuku." It was Tasuku's turn to be surprised, his mouth forming a small "oh" as Haruto brushed past him towards the left-wing of the stage. 

Tasuku shook his head and murmured to himself as he retreated to the opposing wing of the stage. "A compliment from Haruto? Must be my lucky day."

The stage curtain rose once more, and the cast made their way back onto the stage by pairs as their names were called out by the announcer. Tasuku took the time to scan the faces of the cheering crowd, squinting to protect his eyes from the glare of the stage lights that highlighted the actors during the curtain call. 

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, there was still a small part of him hoping,  _ praying _ , he would be there, clapping with the rest of the audience. But Tasuku's heart dropped when his own name was called out. No sign of him yet again, but what else can one expect from someone who just disappears from one day to the next without bothering to say goodbye? 

Haruto stood proudly next to Tasuku for their curtain call, waving to the Godza fans who lined the front row a mere couple of meters away. However, through his smile, Haruto spoke loud enough only for Tasuku to hear.

“When will you stop waiting for him like a pitiful mutt and start enjoying what is in front of you?” Haruto huffed and marched over to the other side of the stage, not bothering to give Tasuku a chance to articulate his thoughts.

The thing was, Tasuku had no good rebuttal to Haruto’s comment. He has been waiting for years,  _ years _ , paving himself a career full of success, with or without him, yet his soft blue eyes are still ever ingrained into his head. 

Tasuku was a pathetic mess.

With a final bow with the rest of the cast, Tasuku retreated backstage, where he was yet again swarmed with the crew and cast members congratulating him on another show well done. Tasuku began repeating the familiar motions, almost automatic. Smiling, shaking hands, joking around with a troupe member or two, hoping the disappointment was not too obvious in his eyes. 

One of the stage managers approached him, probably asking all sorts of questions, but Tasuku was frankly too drained to even register the words coming out of the woman's mouth. 

"... and the festivities are expected to begin at around 10 tonight. Can we count on you showing up Tasuku?"

Tasuku stopped short of the entrance to his dressing room, having paused to consider her question. "Ah, is this about the... troupe after-party?” Tasuku felt his throat suddenly dry, nervous at the thought of going to a party so late at night. Yet the young lady in front of him looked so hopeful. God, he hated saying no with every fiber of his being.

Tasuku anxiously licked his lips and cleared his throat, saying. “I really am glad you considered me, but I am a little tired from this week of performances., so I will be going back home early and resting tonight." He flashed her his best smile. "Thank you for the invitation. I will definitely try and make it to the next one."

The stage manager giggled, gently patting his arm. "Oh Tasuku, you better keep that promise or the rest of the troupe will drag you out to celebrate!"

Tasuku chuckled half-heartedly and opened the door to his private dressing room. “Yeah, haha. I’m sure it would be very fun.” He entered and before the stage manager could say anything else, he shut it unapologetically in her face.

He turned back and leaned his head back against the cool door, exhaling in relief, glad to be back in its refreshing solitude. Tasuku really loved his troupe and its members, but there has always been a slight disconnect between him and the rest. Haruto has been the only one who Tasuku would consider a close friend from the troupe, but that was probably because of all the roles they snagged together as co-leads. 

He raked through his mind for an excuse, any excuse for his lack of friendships. Maybe Tasuku is still terrible at socializing. Maybe he was too focused on acting. Maybe people found him intimidating.

_ Maybe it is because they are not him. _

Tasuku crumbled down the carpeted floor as he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up out of pure frustration. It's been years, years, why the hell does he keep invading his thoughts? He sure as hell wasn't thinking about Tasuku since he refused to answer his calls or pass by to watch a show.

_ So why couldn't he bring himself to return the favor? _

As he lamented in silence, a flash of red caught Tasuku’s attention from the corner of his eye. Tasuku turned towards the mystery object, rising to his feet to get a better glimpse of what rested on the counter.

His eyes widened in amazement.

There on the counter laid a delicate, red flower, its stem still stiff and fresh as if just recently cut. The wasn’t an ordinary red, smudged and dull, but bright and vibrant, full of life. Tasuku reached out and gently picked up the flower, its soft, velvety petals brushing against his fingertips. Its petals were elliptical in shape, all stacked in beautiful rows, one up against the other. 

Tasuku focused his attention on the small note card that laid on the counter, right where the flower was moments before. He raised it up to the mirror lights to read the small, tight cursive that lined one side of the small card.

_ Your performance up on the stage last night was just as enthralling as the first time I saw you act years ago. You have come a long way. Congratulations. _

_ P.S. This flower is a zinnia if you were curious. A beautiful flower if you asked me. _

Tasuku flipped the card over, expecting a signature, but there was only the embossed logo of the flower shop the zinnia hailed from.

_ The Astilbe Flower Shop _ ? A strange name to be sure. But this shop is definitely worth a visit if such beautiful flowers blossomed under their care. 

Tasuku traced the back of the card with his thumb, pensive. He would know probably know what meaning lies behind this flower.

_ Oh goddamnit.  _

❃

"Oh, I'm so relieved you're alright! That was such a great street act!" Tasuku grinned as the lively woman who stood before him rained her praises all over her. 

She continued, “You’re around my age, right? You have so much talent for our age!”

Her amazed eyes and all-around demeanor gave Tasuku a good laugh. This lady a few moments prior had stopped to help him out while he had acted out being a sickly man without hesitation.

_ You don’t find people like her every day _ .

"I apologize if I scared you." Tasuku started, "You must have had a real fright."

The woman waved him away. "Oh anyone would have stopped to help, just like the young man here did!"

She gestured towards the younger man, who was still slack-jawed from the revelation that it had all been a mere performance put on by Haruto and Tasuku.

The young man finally spoke, "You're a member of God Troupe?"

"In the flesh."

"Is your troupe accepting new members right now?"

"I don't believe so, we often post notices for auditions, but we’re currently in the middle of a show so we aren’t taking in any new members for the time being."

The young man lowers his shoulders, suddenly dejected. "Oh, I see. Thank you. I still really enjoyed your performance."

Haruto rolled his eyes and murmured, “It’s not like we’d take a guy who doesn’t even know what a street act is.”

The young man’s eyes flickered towards Haruto, the pain behind his eyes growing. He bowed his head to Tasuku and the woman. “It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I… must be going now. Thank you again.” And with that, the young man quickly turned and retreated into the crowd that swarmed around the group.

Tasuku shot a glare in Haruto's direction. "There was no need to be rude. Everyone needs to start somewhere."

Haruto merely shrugged. "And that start doesn't need to be with the God Troupe." The young man smiled sourly and walked off.

The young woman looked on as Haruto walked off and she laughed awkwardly. "I see your partner takes this quite seriously."

Tasuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha, I'm sorry. He isn't usually like this."

The young woman shook her head. "No need for you to apologize, I'm sure your friend didn't mean harm." 

She quickly glanced down at her watched and clicked her tongue. "Oh, I'll be late for the show I'm planning to watch. Good luck to you sir!" The lady waved goodbye and sped walked away in another direction.

Now to deal with Haruto, Tasuku began to follow the path Haruto had taken to escape moments prior.

He quickly dodged through the crowd, which was frankly unnecessary, as the sea of people parted just for him, afraid of the possibility of running into a bulky man like him. He scanned the backs of everyone's head, hoping to spot his friend's telltale mop of strawberry blonde hair. 

But his search came to no avail.

_ Maybe it's for the best. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods today… _

As Tasuku prepared to head back to the theater, the scent of flora caught his attention, tickling his nose, almost teasing.

He turned down the street and saw a small store, the only one on this street whose doors were wide open. Out from the store spilled out various ceramic pots that held various plants, herbs and flowers alike.

A familiar splash of red drew a curious Tasuku in closer. It was a bunch of zinnias, identical to the one placed in his dressing room without a signature. He glances up.

And there it was, printed out on a simple white sign.

_ The Astilbe Flower Shop. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow my twitter!  
> @solita_lunita


End file.
